


Дарт Плегиус на Набу

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знакомство Плегиуса с Сидиусом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дарт Плегиус на Набу

Люди не любят нести ответственность. Рациональность им претит. Они придумывают себе богов, оправдываясь волей топорно вытесанных и размалеванных фантомов, воплощенных в корявой скульптуре, провозглашают таких же безвольных, как божьи истуканы, марионеток олицетворением своих богов, обитающих в храме Тридцати Трех – оплоте архаичной, декоративной религии, со жрецами, позирующими перед турьем в неподъемных цветастых одеяниях. Их ритуалы превратились в праздничные шоу для туристов, а перечислить всех богов по именам могли разве что религиоведы. Жрецы исполняли чиновничьи функции — те, что непоэтично называются "регистрацией актов гражданского состояния". Они заключали браки — "священные союзы перед лицом тридцати трех богов", представляли богам новорожденных и покойников, освящали имущество при регистрации сделок, но весь былой сакральный трепет выветрился из голов обывателей, воспринимавших церемонии как спектакли, для красоты — необходимую, привычную часть традиционной культуры.

Плегиус задрал голову – аляповатые фрески на сводах храма уходили ввысь. Он стоял у стоп статуи Вечной Весны, богини-девочки, покровительницы планеты, чьим воплощением считалась малолетняя королева. Король мог быть избран в любом возрасте: на время правления он как бы умирал в качестве смертного и становился воплощением божества — мужа богини Мира и Порядка. А после сложения с себя королевских полномочий возвращался в мир смертных — ритуальное воскрешение. Каждая финтифлюшка в увесистом королевском наряде и каждый штришок в гриме имели ритуальное значение — знаки божественного покровительства и амулеты от демонов. Вот, кстати, и фрески с карикатурными демонскими рожами, глаза выпучены, языки вывалены.

Ах, Плегиус совсем забыл, что жрецы еще и сутенерят. Напомнили. Немедленно попытались подсунуть сиятельному господину таё, стоило подойти к дверке между полами одеяния сидящей статуи Матери-Земли. Вот в этой-то комнатке, символизирующей лоно богини... пройдите, сэр, не желаете ли?.. Священная храмовая проституция в честь богини. Плегиус видел на туристических буклетах рекламу парада таё с увесистыми сооружениями из волос, в шорохе шелков, под толстенным слоем грима – но, Сила побери, его не привлекают косматые коренастые карлицы! Он бы и бесплатно побрезговал.

Плегиус отвернулся и стал деловито снимать на комлинк фреску сотворения богами плазмы.

Из-за статуи бога Ветра вырулил пацан и устремился к таё:

— Мама, дай денег!

— Не заработала еще!

Наружу, на воздух из чада благовоний, из-под давящего лепниной, размалеванного цветастыми фресками храма, тьфу ты, наткнулся лбом на торчащий меч статуи бога Правосудия. Пестрая безвкусица, от цветочных гирлянд в глазах рябит. Погрязли в архаике, в пузатых цветастых нашлепках, приземистые, кургузые, как на корточках – что сами людишки, что их архитектура. Ввысь! В острые тонкие шпили, в блеклые пастельные тона, в стремящийся к небу, к прогрессу, ввысь, еще выше, еще тоньше, — пейзаж Муунилинста! В небо, в разреженный кислород, на высоту уже давно не птичьего полета, а облаков! Не зря у приземленных любителей старины все боги столь примитивны – истуканы тех же людишек, только разряженных сверх всякой меры. Бог Муунилинста – единый, больше незачем, и изображается он не в смехотворном мууноподобном виде, не придавать же силе жизнедающей вульгарно омууненный облик; он выше смертных с их слабостями, он – обелиск, стела, пронзающая небо, словно тянущееся вверх дерево, как стрела, безликая, разящая. Поневоле будешь гордиться полузабытой монотеистической абстракцией собственного народа, как столкнешься с культом соседей – не культ, а культя; и до сих пор обставляют мифологией политические процедуры, не задумываясь о целесообразности, об экономии, наконец – чем ярче и пышнее, тем, убеждены, красивее.

Чтобы развернуть бизнес на Набу, Плегиусу пришлось согласовывать деятельность со жрецами – на любой другой планете дело бы ограничилось переговорами и подписями, но на Набу Плегиуса и его помощников вовлекли в десятки пышных, вырвиглазных церемоний, дабы заручиться поддержкой богов.

В этом самом храме Плегиус обнаружил одаренную Силой личность. Ему пора было обзавестись учеником, а никого более одаренного, чем эта женщина, он не встречал никогда. Плегиус узнал, что ее зовут Аграт; фамилию она не носила, как посвященная богине. Но браться учить проститутку – худшая профанация учения ситхов. Плегиусу неминуемо вспомнились «пожирательницы жизни» с Лериа Керлсил. Была ли Аграт их местным аналогом? Умела ли она осознанно направлять Силу или чисто интуитивно, а если она действительно вытягивает жизнь из клиентов, то у кого этому научилась? Забрать бы ее на Муунилинст, в лабораторию, и исследовать. Не зря эта женщина влилась в религиозную организацию своей родины, защищавшую ее от эмиссаров корусантского Храма.

Плегиус вышел из храма Тридцати Трех, застегнул шубу, надел высоченную шапку столбом. Холодно. Выпал снег. Прохожие спешили, уткнувшись носами в воротники.

В подворотне Сет Пестаж гопал шапки у муунов.

— Гоп-стоп, шааапкиии! – и ножичек.

Плегиус дал ему Силой пинка по яйцам и пошел. Подросток матерно простонал сквозь зубы, скрючился, выронив нож из синеньких от холода пальцев.

Пестаж был принципиальный, людей не грабил. (Муунов можно, они богатые.) Он был членом Национал-Патриотических Отрядов Набу. Маршировал в футболке «Убей гунгана – очисти Родину», дрался с полицией, требовал перевыборов короля, а сейчас собирал деньги на мемориальную доску Ансузу Джервасу.

Ансуз прославился кражей копеечного датапада в супермаркете. Его тормознули охранники, и он расстрелял всех четверых, после чего пустил себе пулю в лоб.

Охранники были, как на подбор, твилек, забрак, деваронец и анцати. Национал-патриоты тут же объявили Ансуза мучеником за правое дело очищения планеты от грязных нелюдей и уведомили мэрию о траурном митинге в честь героя. Когда Пестаж пришел на сходку нациков, ему сказали: «Мы уже свои деньги за тебя положили, ты нам должен!» — и Пестаж усердно гопал шапки с прохожих, договорившись с одной бабкой, которая их продавала с рук за гроши.

В назначенный день наци-патриоты с флагами и речами понесли устанавливать табличку у супермаркета, но полицейский вырвал мемориальную доску. Завязалась драка. Пестаж отделался подбитым глазом, а нескольких его соратников затолкали в спидер и повезли в участок.

Табличку разбили, а Сет был все еще должен.

«Куда это его несет?» Сет вынырнул из подворотни к фонарям, нашел взглядом удаляющуюся шубу и шапку столбом. Муунский шмель. О, так он и идет на душистый хмель. Сет поболтался у дверей бара, заглядывая в окна. Плегиус не спеша влил в себя три пинты пива, затем направился в сортир.

Сет юркнул в бар.

Когда Плегиус присел над очком, задрав шубу, — на дверцу кабинки вспрыгнул Пестаж, сорвал с Плегиуса шапку, запихал под куртку и ускакал. Вышибала-виквай не обратил внимания: мало ли тут бегает в сортир по холоду.

Лысая голова невыносимо мерзла. Плегиус выпростал шарф из-под шубы, замотал черепушку и стал искать в Силе, куда его шапка ушла.

Сет Пестаж тем временем напоролся на парня, который шел, по-видимому, в паб. Сет оценил его головной убор. Шапка-пидорка, за такую и пол-кредитки не выручишь.

— Чувак, — хрипло позвал Сет, — чувачелло. Купи шапку. О какая шапка. Столбом.

— Денег нет!

— Чувак, а комлинк позвонить есть? – В руке Сета блеснул нож.

* * *

Гунганьи Кизяки, сельцо на болоте. Людей в округе не было, только в одной покосившейся избе поселился мужик, борода лопатой, дрыном подпоясанный, и его жена в платке. Они прилетели с Кьютрика дауншифтить на Набу. Поселились в брошенном сельском доме, развели огородик, и каждый год он у супруги роды принимал, а поскольку она никогда не была в женской консультации, то не выжившие детишки безо всякой документации закапывались папашей возле забора. Выжил один Сет. Папаша вырубил идола из деревянной колоды и поставил за сараем. Гунганы папашиного идола на костерок употребили, шааков по ночам выдаивали, всю моркворепу с огорода повыдергали, а Сет за это дрыном получал и голодный сидел.

Сет рос, а с ним росло желание выйти к людям. Родители как-то при нем обмолвились, что у горожан дети ходят в школу. Когда отец выгнал Сета во двор и стал принимать у жены двадцатые роды, мальчик побрел по бездорожью, решив хоть через пять дней, но выйти к людям.

Когда Сет привел полицию и социальщиков, папаша закапывал жену, умершую в родах.

Папашу Пестажа увезли в каталажку, а Сета — в детдом.

Фиксированного совершеннолетия на Набу не было. По обычаю, в 12-14 лет пора сдавать экзамен на гражданина — и получать права летать на чужие планеты без взрослых, покупать и продавать недвижимость, открывать бизнес, выбирать и баллотироваться, жениться, — а следовательно, покидать койкоместо в детдоме. Сет изнасиловал девушку и произнес коронную фразу насильника: "Забери заявление, я на тебе женюсь". Так у Сета появилось жилье, ничего, что с тещей, а через год — первый ребенок.

* * *

Однажды Сет забрел на реколлекции, прослышав, что там кормят. Пришлось выслушать проповедь, молиться, петь и танцевать, но Пестаж, алчно косясь в угол на столик для пожертвований, складываемых прихожанами в разверстую пасть пузатого демона-копилки, выдержал до самого обеда и набрал столько, что хватило жене и теще. Тут Пестаж и сообразил, что в Союзе языческой молодежи и сытно, и спокойно, а радикальными убеждениями сыт не будешь — национал-патриотические акции приведут его разве что в каталажку, но никак не в уютное кресло, куда метил Палпатин из СЯМ, жреческий выдвиженец по молодежной квоте. Изо всех сил доказывая жрецам свою расторопность и полезность, он добился, чтобы храмовый профсоюз оплатил ему образование и стажировку в рамках молодежной законотворческой программы, где преуспел и с благословения верховника был готов приземлиться в кресло представителя жречества в горсовете.

Они познакомились на реколлекциях. Пестаж вытаращился на книжку «Маркетинг и менеджмент языческих общественных организаций» в руках у какого-то парня. Тот поднял взгляд, и Сет заговорил с ним.

Услышав «Союз языческой молодежи», Сет додумался только до посещения молитвенных собраний и последующей раздачи листовок, а оказалось, в СЯМ жизнь бурлит — форумы, диспуты, экскурсии, паломничества, фестивали — вот, кстати, Сет узнал, что может пойти волонтером на зимний спортивно-исторический турнир-фестиваль, в котором участвуют такие подразделения СЯМ, как военно-исторический клуб, языческий педагогический отряд (Сет переспросил – оказалось, педотряд – это воспитатели из водного лагеря), клуб исторического фехтования, клуб борьбы, клуб рукопашного боя (и еще двадцать пять спортивных организаций), литобъединение, музыканты, танцоры, художники, модельеры, занимающиеся при СЯМ (но эти выступят минимально, для них свои творческие фестивали и конкурсы). У Пестажа голова пошла кругом. По общению с Палпатином Сет понял, что тот подался в активисты потому, что по только по жреческой линии можно выдвинуться в политику, не будучи сынком или племянником с мохнатой лапой в анамнезе. А божественные разглагольствования и организованное поклонение персонификациям явлений природы рассматривал как необходимое зло.

Расплатиться за проклятую табличку, думал Сет, и прощайте, Нацпатриотические отряды. Пестаж не желал уходить в криминалитет. Место помощника Палпатина маячило золотой мечтой – но кому нужно такое ничтожество, как бывший детдомовец Пестаж. Зато было ясно, что бывшие соратники-нацики вряд ли поленятся его избить за «предательство».

* * *

Плегиус искал в Силе утраченную шапку. Потому что в подкладке он прятал световой меч.

Сила привела Дарта Плегиуса в тот самый храм, где работала Аграт. Чувствуя перемещение меча, Плегиус направил свои стопы в священную рощу.

На полянке перед идолом-фонтаном стояли два человеческих юнца: правый – уличный грабитель, левый… А от левого исходила мощная аура Силы. Он медленно, непривычной рукой рассекал воздух гудящим алым клинком.

— Молодой человек, — прогнусавил Дарт Плегиус, — что это у вас за оружие такое специфическое?

— Это мой меч, — заявил парень, — я с Тапани, у нас многие сиятельные господа носят световые мечи.

— Ты, значит, тапанский дворянин?

— Да!

— А это кто?

— А это мой паж!

Меч выключился сам собой и совершил плавный перелет из руки Палпатина в протянутую муунью длань.

«Джедай! – В мозгу Пестажа вспыхнул ужас. — Смерть пришла!»

Палпатин побагровел и начал пятиться. Сет – тоже. Мальчики столкнулись плечами.

— Побойтесь богов, здесь же… — Сет бессильно махнул рукой на идола и священный источник, сам понимая, что без толку.

Плегиус осклабился. Поигрывая эфесом, он не спешил прятать меч в складки необъятной шубы.

Сет уже видел собственную кровь на снегу.

— Это мой меч, юноша, — сообщил муун Палпатину. Тот нервно закивал. – Краденый. – Плегиус перевел тяжелый взгляд на Сета.

Палпатин куснул губу — в его мозгу в одночасье всплыли все смертоубийства, смакуемые в фильмах про джедаев – и зачастил:

— Говорит, нашел. В туалете в баре. – Он тронул Пестажа за рукав. — Но, если нашелся хозяин, то мы рады, что он к вам вернулся, мы извиняемся, мы пойдем!

— Так ты местный скупщик краденого или тапанский дворянин? – съязвил Плегиус, взглядом пригвождая мальчиков к месту. – Определись уж, раздвоение личности.

Палпатин опустил глаза.

— Я местный.

— И для чего тебе меч?

— Для себя. Спорт…

— Да ты что.

— Я занимаюсь фехтованием при СЯМ.

— При чем, при чем?

— Союз языческой молодежи. Я – помощник жреца по работе с молодежью.

— У помощника жреца водятся денежки? – съехидничал Плегиус. – Удается ручонку запустить в кассу?

— Это невозможно. – Палпатин покрылся красными пятнами. В его мозгу мелькнула мысль, что муун сейчас потащит его к шефу и напрочь дискредитирует. Сет не понимал, зачем муун тянет время и заставляет их оправдываться, выдавая все новую и новую информацию о себе.

Палпатину тем временем пришлось поклясться, что он не собирался никому показывать световой меч неизвестного происхождения. Иначе доброхоты сообщат в участок, и придется сдавать раритет. Нет, конечно, не убивать и не грабить — Палпатин чтит уголовный кодекс! Просто – собрать арсенал. Энергетическое оружие и лицензия ему не по карману, брал в руки только в тире и на пейнтбольных маневрах под эгидой вездесущего СЯМ; так что коллекция еще скудная – несколько ножей, а в основном – журналы и голограммы. Палпатин доказывал миру: он и без пресловутого отца растет мужчиной и не станет спившимся уличным проститутом с накрашенными губами.

— Ну, — давил Плегиус, — и сколько помощник жреца тебе посулил за раритетное оружие? Ско-олько?! Гроши!

— Мог бы пойти к правым, — выдавил Пестаж, — но там такая публика, что за меч скорее убьют, чем заплатят.

— Куда пойти? – издевательски переспросил Плегиус.

— Нацпатриотические отряды, — пробормотал Сет, пряча взгляд. От Плегиуса исходило валящее с ног презрение, и Сет пробубнил: — Я… я хочу свалить, пока не увяз по уши.

— Брысь, — очень тихо сказал Плегиус, и Сета как ветром сдуло.

Он улепетывал, не понимая, как «джедай» оставил его в живых.

Плегиус оглянулся. Не хотелось продолжать разговор на улице, но пока что незачем вести нового знакомого в гостиницу, где остановились Плегиус с помощниками. Он указал Палпатину вглубь аллеи, ведущей к статуям мифологических персонажей, и они зашагали между заснеженных деревьев, освещенных разноцветными фонариками.

— Меч у тебя такой будет, — сказал Плегиус. – Научу, как собрать.

Палпатин сглотнул. С языка рвалось: «Для чего вам со мной возиться?», «Зачем я вам нужен?». Палпатину всегда приходилось – и он знал, что всегда придется — самому пробиваться, втираться, извиваться ужом и вползать, а тут – сами подходят, вынырнув из ниоткуда, и сами – пока что не предлагают ничего конкретного, но намеки делают.

— Я чем-то могу быть вам полезен, сэр? – наконец осторожно сформулировал он.

— Можешь. Ты знаешь, что ты чувствителен к Силе?

— Нет, сэр, — поразился Палпатин.

— А ты подумай. Повспоминай. Никогда ничего… особенного с тобой не происходило?

Палпатину пришлось задуматься, как проявляется Сила в будущих джедаях. С ним ничего не было. Ни полтергейста, ни внезапно прорезавшейся телепатии.

Плегиус подумал, что таланты этой семейки лежат в сфере воздействия на сознание – куда тоньше, чем перемещение предметов обывателям напоказ. Без мыла пролезть к таким самоупоенным воротилам, как жрецы! Плегиус сам начинал карьеру простым клерком в МГБК, и честолюбие Палпатина ему импонировало. К тому же законы планеты делали возможным настолько ранний старт. На Муунилинсте в свои четырнадцать он был бы школяром. Жреческий выдвиженец! Недолго ему болтаться в подбрюшье молодежной политики – пролезет выше. Внушает, что нет никого ценнее и полезнее. И точно так же бессознательно, как его мать Аграт притягивает к себе клиентуру, чтобы вытягивать жизни и кошельки. Плегиус не наблюдал за ней – мешало отвращение к продажным женщинам – но был уверен.

— А кто твой отец? – спросил Плегиус.

— Я не знаю.

Палпатин приуныл: начиналась обычная экзекуция бастарда.

— Спроси у матери!

— Мама не знает.

— То есть как твоя мать не знает, от кого. Хватит чушь пороть, тапанский дворянин.

— Моя мама работает таё, — исчерпывающе ответил Палпатин. – А вы, сэр?

Плегиус фыркнул.

— Хего Дамаск. Финансист.

Снова повалил снег в свете разноцветных фонарей, и бесшапочный Плегиус понял, что уличный разговор больше продолжаться не может.

— Пойдем-ка в паб, — сказал он. – Там договорим.


End file.
